From the early stage of providing voice-oriented services, a mobile communication system has evolved into a high-speed and high-quality wireless packet data communication system to provide data and multimedia services. Various mobile communication standards such as High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project-2 (3GPP2), and IEEE 802.16 have recently been developed to support high-speed and high-quality wireless packet data transmission services. In particular, an LTE system is a system which is developed to efficiently support rapid wireless packet data transmission and maximizes a wireless system capacity using various wireless access technologies. An LTE-A system is a system which is obtained by improving the LTE system and has an improved data transmission capacity compared with the LTE system.
In general, the LTE refers to evolved Node B (eNB) and UE apparatuses corresponding to Release 8 or 9 of the 3GPP standard organization and the LTE-A refers to eNB and UE apparatuses corresponding to Release 10 of the 3GPP standard organization. After standardization of the LTE-A system, the 3GPP standard organization proceeds to standardize the following Release which is based on the same and has an improved performance.
Meanwhile, there has been researches conducted on converting the Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), which is a multiple access scheme having used in the 2nd generation and the 3rd generation mobile communication system, into the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in the next generation system. Further, 3GPP and 3GPP2 have started their standardizations on the evolved systems using OFDMA. It is generally known that the OFDMA scheme, as compared with the CDMA scheme, can expect the capacity increase. One of several factors for causing the capacity increase in the OFDMA scheme is the ability to perform scheduling on the frequency axis (frequency domain scheduling). Although a capacity gain is acquired according to the time-varying channel characteristic using the channel-sensitive scheduling scheme, it is possible to obtain a higher capacity gain with use of the frequency-varying channel characteristic.